1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the projectile including a penetrating member and a pyrotechnic composition encompassed by a ballistic hood which is arranged ahead of the head portion of the penetrating or piercing member, preferably an incendiary composition, as well as a solid insert from a pyrophorically acting metal, for instance, an alloy containing such a metal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile of this type is known from German Laid-open Patent Application No. 23 46 141 wherein, through the employment of a solid ogive-shaped insert of a zirconium sponge, which is arranged ahead of the penetrating member below the ballistic hood, at target impact there can be achieved an intense incendiary effect ahead of as well as rearwardly of the pierced target surface.
Particularly in the combating of relatively weakly armored targets having a multiple bulkheaded or compartmented construction, such as aircraft, in addition to an intensive incendiary effect, sought after is also a large as possible shell splintering effect. For this reason it is already known (German Laid-open Patent Application No. 25 52 950), that in a projectile with a penetrating member, there be provided ahead thereof, beneath a ballistic hood, a pyrotechnic composition, preferably constituted of an incendiary composition, as well as a further pyrotechnic composition within the penetrating member, in this instance a mixture formed of an explosive and incendiary composition. At impact against a target, in this known projectile there is initially ignited the incendiary composition which is arranged ahead of the penetrating member and which covers the target surface with fire. Thereafter activated is the pyrotechnic composition which is located in the penetrating member. Consequently, the penetrating member is disintegrated into splinters which penetrate into the interior of the target whereby, depending upon circumstances, portions of the incendiary composition is pulled along and will thus also create an incendiary effect interiorly of the target.
Hereby, primarily when the penetrating member incorporates a preset rupturing location, the fragments into which this member is disintegrated can still be relatively large and, in particular, the head portion of the penetrating member can be propelled away in a single piece. However, just in the combating of flying targets it is desired to have a large number of splinters so as to increase the probability of damaging important operational components of the aircraft (hydraulic system, fuel conduits).